Le Maître des rêves
by Idontwanttogo
Summary: Épisode Lord of Dreams-Le choix d'Amy saison 5 réécrit avec Doc 10 à la place de Doc 11. Pas la suite directe du Prisonnier Zéro, peut être lue comme une entité distincte. Le principe de l'épisode est le même, les éléments sont très différents.
1. Shower time

Chose promise, chose due! Après Saison 5 bis - Prisonnier Zéro, un autre épisode de la saison 5 revu (et amélioré je l'espère) par la présence de Tenth à la place d'Eleventh.

Rien ne vous empêche de lire cette histoire, mais si vous voulez 2-3 réponses à des questions comme :

- Comment Tenth a-t-il fait pour rester Tenth et pas devenir Eleventh?

- Pourquoi Rose est-elle là, je pensais qu'elle était dans l'autre univers avec Tenth II?

- Pourquoi refaire des épisodes qui sont déjà chouettes?

Alors, je vous conseillerais de jeter un coup d'œil au Prisonnier Zéro. Autrement, allons-y!

**Spoilers** : épisode Lord of Dreams revisité avec Tenth plutôt qu'Eleventh. Le principe de l'épisode reste le même, mais je prends des libertés avec le reste.

**Public et langage** : on parle de bébés et je vais peut-être sous-entendre comment ils « commencent ». Si vous connaissez la série, je respecte généralement le ton « tout public ».

**Résumé sans spoilers de l'histoire** : Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le Docteur a tout et c'est justement parce qu'il a tout qu'il devrait se méfier le plus. On dit que, de deux maux, il faut choisir le moindre, mais quand les deux choix impliquent de tout perdre, quand on a un karma comme le Docteur et qu'un certain Maître des rêves semble tout contrôler, y compris le Docteur, on sait d'avance que la journée ne sera pas facile… Et on en vient à se demander s'il n'aurait pas mieux valu rester couché. Ou réveillé. Ou couché. Ou…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Le Docteur bataillait avec l'ennemi le plus irréductible du monde et il n'avait aucun moyen de défense, aucun argument à opposer, aucune parade à offrir. Il fallait affronter la réalité : il était bel et bien piégé.

« Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas été prévenu à l'avance. » lui fit remarquer Rose en fronçant les sourcils d'une façon qui rappelait terriblement Jackie Tyler.

« Ce n'est pas ça, mais… »

« Et ce n'est tout de même pas le pire événement du monde, n'est-ce pas? » ajouta-t-elle sans merci en croisant les bras.

« Loin de là, mais… »

« Et puis, dis-toi que ça aurait pu être plus terrible. »

Le Docteur ne voyait pas comment et son court silence (il faisait preuve d'un minimum de prudence dans les circonstances) fit ricaner Rose qui s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa légèrement sur la joue avant de murmurer à son oreille : « On aurait pu faire DEUX showers au lieu d'un. »

Il soupira et lui rappela que les traditions, les anniversaires, les fêtes annuelles et tout le tralala n'était pas vraiment son type. Tous les malheurs finissaient généralement par lui tomber dessus alors que ces festivités devaient représenter un moment de paix.

« Eh bien, Amy et moi sommes de ce type, c'est bien dommage. »

À cause de cet air mutin et joyeux, de ses yeux suppliants et de la joie à revoir ses vieux compagnons de voyage, il céda. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu s'appeler le Seigneur du temps de capituler, songea-t-il avec un nouveau soupir. Impossible de résister à Rose quand elle était dans cet état. Et on ne contredit pas la mère de son futur enfant, surtout quand elle en était aux derniers jours de sa grossesse. Il devait toutefois ajouter qu'il avait rarement pu lui refuser quoi que ce soit, même avant qu'elle lui annonce la grande nouvelle.

Un Tardis plein de bonne volonté et aux petits soins pour Rose atterrit pratiquement sans soubresaut dans un jardin, évitant nonchalamment la remise à outils, la balancelle, une brouette un peu cabossée et le massif de fleurs.

Rory déboula joyeusement de la petite maison, suivi par une Amy dont la démarche chaloupée s'harmonisait à merveille avec celle de Rose. Les deux jeunes femmes s'enlacèrent maladroitement, gênées par leur ventre rebondi, tandis que Rory et le Docteur échangeaient une poignée de main.

« Docteur! Vous n'êtes pas en retard! » s'exclama Amy en lui plantant un bisou sur la joue.

Rose éclata de rire et lui confia qu'elle avait revérifié trois fois la date et le lieu avant d'ouvrir la porte du Tardis. Le Docteur prit une mine faussement offusqué avant d'enlacer Amy et Rory : « Vous m'avez manqué, les petits. Enfin… quand je dis petit, ça concerne plus certainement Rory. Amy est devenue bien trop… »

Amy et Rose haussèrent un sourcil moqueur, prêtes à bondir sur le moindre faux pas.

« Délicate. » compléta le Docteur.

« Titanesque. » dit en même temps Rory.

Amy lui donna un coup de coude.

« Hey, je te compare tout de même à un splendide bateau! »

« Un splendide bateau vraiment énorme et qui, en passant, a fini par couler. »

« Là, on dirait le Queen Elizabeth. » grommela-t-il en frottant ses côtes.

Amy lui donna un nouveau coup de coude et Rose éclata de rire : « C'est toujours l'amour fou entre vous, donc? »

« C'est peut-être un grand dadais imbécile, mais c'est MON grand dadais imbécile. » dit Amy en l'embrassant tendrement.

De toute évidence, Rory se fichait du qualificatif tant qu'il avait droit à des calins et au reste.

« Bon! Assez de mamours! Il est temps de déballer les cadeaux! » s'exclama le Docteur.

« Pas tout de suite, il faut attendre que les autres arrivent. » dit Rose et Amy.

« Quels autres? » demanda le Docteur avec un fond d'incertitude.

Rose faillit blaguer sur l'être qui sentait tout ce qui s'était passé, tout ce qui se passait et tout ce qui pourrait se passer un jour, mais elle s'en abstint, se contentant de se blottir contre lui : « On ne fait pas un shower de bébé – surtout quand il y en a deux – avec quatre personnes. J'ai envoyé des invitations. Amy, est-ce que Mels a changé d'idée? »

« Non. Elle m'en veut encore d'être tombée dans le vieux modèle 'mariage-maison-chien-bébé-clôture blanche autour du jardin'. Elle viendra peut-être un peu plus tard pour dévorer les restants du buffet, mais… pas pendant la petite fête. »

« Je me demandais pourquoi tu cuisinais autant. » dit Rory avec soulagement « J'ai eu peur que tu sois repartie dans un de tes… tu sais… moments gargantuesques. »

Amy lui rappela froidement qu'elle mangeait pour deux et qu'il devrait s'estimer chanceux qu'elle ne le force pas à avaler les concoctions fraise-cornichons-miel-ketchup sur une tranche de pain beurrée. Rose calma les choses en demandant au Docteur de sortir les plats et les plateaux qu'elle avait préparés de son côté : « Et n'essaie pas de garder le gâteau aux bananes pour toi tout seul. » fit-elle faussement sévère.

Il disparut dans le Tardis avec un clin d'œil, mais Rose souffla à Amy qu'elle n'avait pris aucune chance et avait fait deux gâteaux. Quelques coups de klaxons joyeux attirèrent Rory, Amy et Rose à l'avant de la maison. Un tout terrain noir stationnait en même temps qu'une petite voiture verte. Mickey, Martha et Sarah Jane saluèrent le trio avant de s'enlacer et d'échanger les derniers potins.

« Luke ne pouvait pas venir, mais je lui ai promis de prendre plein de photos. » dit Sarah Jane.

« Je savais bien que tu faisais plus que voyager avec lui. » se moqua Mickey en saluant Rose. « Il est dans la maison ou dans le Tardis? »

Rose lui indiqua le jardinet du pouce, puis fit face à Martha avec une certaine timidité : « Hello. »

Elle paraissait sincèrement heureuse de les revoir, mais est-ce que l'éclatante vérité que le Docteur et Rose étaient unis ne lui faisait pas un peu de peine?

« Non, non, Rose, tout va bien. » dit aussitôt Martah comme en réponse à sa question. « Je suis très heureuse avec Mickey. Je ne l'échangerais pas contre tous les Seigneurs du temps du monde. Je suis plutôt soulagée que le Docteur ait trouvé quelqu'un. Enfin, je veux dire qu'il t'est retrouvée. Il a perdu cet espèce d'air affamé dont il ne se départissait jamais. C'était presque douloureux de vivre à ses côtés quand il était comme ça. Mickey est plus raisonnable et il comprend. »

Rose réalisa alors que Mickey et Martha avaient tous les deux volontairement choisis de quitter le Tardis. Tous les deux avaient radicalement changé à cause du Docteur, optant pour une vie bien plus risquée que celle qu'ils auraient eu comme mécanicien ou médecin, mais aussi bien plus riche. Le Docteur lui avait raconté comment les deux jeunes gens traquaient les aliens et protégeaient à leur façon la planète. Ils n'étaient plus associés à Torchwood ou à UNIT, ils ne faisaient plus partie de l'équipage du Tardis. À leur façon, ils étaient peut-être encore plus forts, plus indépendants, plus eux-mêmes. Ils avaient fini par se trouver au milieu de toutes les tempêtes et ils formaient un couple étonnant.

Oui, Mickey comprenait ce que Martha avait vécu parce qu'il l'avait vécu lui-même. Rose avait choisi le Docteur et Mickey avait choisi de partir. Le Docteur n'avait pas choisi Martha et elle avait choisi de partir. Quelque part, c'était comme si Mickey et Martha avaient été préparés à se rencontrer.

« Je suis contente que mon meilleur ami ait trouvé quelqu'un de bien pour partager sa vie. » dit Rose avec un sourire grave.

Martha hocha la tête. Si elles n'avaient pas trouvé de terrain d'entente, ça ne saurait tarder.

« Et maintenant, je vais devoir faire une visite à la salle de bain. » fit Rose avec exaspération. « On pourrait croire qu'avec toutes les technologies du monde, il aurait pu en trouver une qui m'éviterait d'y aller à toutes les heures. Il dit que c'est une erreur biologique typiquement humaine et que les prochains milliers d'années n'y changeront rien. »

« Il a vraiment dit ça? » s'esclaffa Martha.

« Jusqu'à ce que je menace de teindre en rose toutes ses Converses. » admit la jeune femme avec défi.

« Tant mieux! » fit Martha d'un ton qui indiquait clairement dans quel camp elle se rangeait.

Dans la cuisine, Mickey et Rory essayaient de faire de la place sur la petite table et le comptoir pour tous les plats sous la direction de Sarah Jane pendant qu'Amy sortait les couverts, les serviettes de table et versait de l'eau, du jus et du vin. Rory s'exclama qu'elle en faisait bien trop, mais sa femme lui rétorqua qu'il restait encore des gens à venir.

« Rose, combien d'invitations as-tu lancées? » se plaignit le Docteur en lorgnant le gâteau aux bananes.

« Que les amis les plus importants, évidemment. »

« Oui, mais ça fait combien, ça? »

Tous éclatèrent de rire et le Seigneur du temps finit par les imiter. Ils prirent chacun un verre et portèrent un toast aux futures nouvelles mamans. Des coups tonitruants à la porte les firent sursauter et Jack fit irruption avec son sourire le plus charmant, les bras pleins de paquets cadeaux aux couleurs pastel. Gwen et Ianto le suivaient, plus habitués à tomber au milieu d'une invasion que d'un shower et armés d'un bouquet de ballons plutôt que d'un calibre. Gwen rayonnait et sauta de joie quand elle vit Martha. Adroitement, Ianto poussa Amy et Sarah Jane vers la table et s'occupa des derniers détails, préférant superviser que participer à la petite fête.

Une série de nouveaux toasts précéda quelques bonnes vieilles blagues sur les nouvelles rondeurs d'Amy et de Rose et comment Rory et le Docteur changeraient les couches, surveilleraient les biberons, etc.

« Mais Rose, tu n'as pas dit quel nom tu avais choisis! » s'écria Sarah Jane pour essayer de couper court à tous les mauvais jeux de mots que Jack et Mickey s'échangeaient avec force clins d'oeil et mimiques aussi peu subtiles.

Rose aurait bien voulu répondre, mais la fatigue lui était soudainement tombée dessus. Elle gagna le divan le plus proche, s'y laissa tomber en silence et ferma les yeux en songeant à la réponse à faire… Mais la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut que les oiseaux chantaient décidément bien trop fort.


	2. Va et vient

**Désolée si la suite a été longue : beaucoup de boulot, les neurones à zéro et trois histoires qui roulent en même temps = retard pour la publication.**

**Mais non, je n'avais pas oublié. Je crois simplement que je suis la méthode Russel T. Davis : penser beaucoup, réfléchir longtemps et écrire à la dernière minute (c'est lui qui le dit! Ref. : The Writer Tales)**

**Merci pour votre patience (et votre indulgence) et bonne lecture.**

**PS Jack est dans le coin et fait (et provoque) certaines allusions, mais ça reste 13 ans et plus, promis.**

**0o0o0o0o0o**

« Woah! C'était… » s'exclama Rory en clignant des yeux et en se redressant d'un coup.

À ses côtés, Amy s'ébroua, portant instinctivement la main à son ventre plat. Le bébé n'était pas là. Le bébé n'avait même jamais été là puisque tout avait été un rêve. Mais quel réalisme!

Rose éternua. Elle s'était endormie sur le Docteur et ce n'était pas nécessairement le meilleur moment pour un câlin. Mais ce n'était pas non plus le moment de dormir. Elle ne s'était pas sentie mystérieusement fatiguée, elle s'était simplement endormie.

« Ouille. Il faudrait sans doute que je vérifie s'il n'y a pas moyen de changer le grillage de plancher. Ce n'est pas très confortable pour une sieste. » grimaça le Docteur en s'étirant. « Et quand je dis, une sieste, je veux dire un sommeil tout à fait anormal. Et ce rêve. »

« Tu faisais un rêve? Agréable? »

« Surprenant. » répondit-il d'un ton dubitatif.

« Moi aussi. Tu y étais. » fit Rory à sa petite amie. « Et Rose. Et le Docteur. Et tellement de gens bizarres…. »

« Ils ne sont pas bizarres, ce sont d'anciens compagnons. » fit le Seigneur du temps sans réfléchir.

« Gwen n'a jamais voyagé avec nous. » coupa Rose.

« Oh… Est-ce que nous avons vraiment fait le même rêve? » demanda Rory avec hésitation. « C'est possible? Est-ce que ça a à voir avec votre machine à voyager dans le temps? »

« Elle n'a jamais fait ça. » dit le Docteur avec insistance.

Il vérifia les contrôles pendant qu'Amy se recoiffait. Elle sursauta en se rappelant ce que Rory avait dit et lui donna un coup de poing amical sur l'épaule : « Titanic? Tu m'as comparée au Titanic? »

« C'était un rêve! » protesta Rory. « Mais ça ne change rien, tu étais magnifique. »

Il se demanda si (et peut-être quand) cela se produirait tandis que sa 'douce' amie rosissait sous le compliment. Et cette maison et le bébé et… dans ce possible avenir, est-ce qu'il était encore un simple infirmier ou avait-il pu rejoindre le cercle de ceux qui signent les ordonnances et qui se promènent avec un stéthoscope autour du cou? Et est-ce que le Docteur reviendrait régulièrement les visiter? Il s'assombrit légèrement à cette perspective : il aimait bien le Docteur, mais… justement, Amy aussi. Elle plaisantait facilement avec lui, presque autant que Rose. Et quand le jeune homme regardait la façon dont Rose couvait le Seigneur du temps, il se demandait si Amy l'observerait un jour ainsi.

Rose était encore éberluée à la pensée qu'elle et le Docteur…, non, ce n'était qu'un rêve, mais un rêve tout à fait agréable. Il évitait son regard et elle en déduisait qu'il n'avait pas été déplaisant pour lui non plus. Elle n'était pas innocente : ils n'étaient pas compatibles physiquement et une progéniture à moitié gallifreyenne n'était pas pour demain. L'idée elle-même était stupéfiante et un peu étourdissante. Même dans l'autre dimension et avec un partenaire avec un peu plus de gènes communs, il n'avait jamais été question d'avoir une famille. Rose n'était pas très maternelle et se contentait de la présence de son petit frère, sans jamais y voir un futur pour elle-même.

Le Docteur conservait un masque calme (voire un peu trop impassible), tout en analysant les données que la console du Tardis lui montrait. Il était conscient que Rose suivait le moindre de ses gestes et ses yeux brillants lui disaient suffisamment qu'elle avait apprécié ces instants impossibles. Il était blessé de la joie qu'il discernait en elle - il ne pourrait jamais lui offrir ce genre de vie - et enviait Amy et Rory, car ils finiraient bien par obtenir ce genre de vie. Amy pouvait bien prétendre trouver ennuyante une vie tranquille, le charme du quotidien et d'un bébé à fossettes tout gazouillant finirait fatalement par lui sembler préférable à une vie de nomade dans les étoiles.

« Eh bien, on savait que ça finirait pas arriver. » dit Amy avec un clin d'œil. « On pourrait savoir la date, question d'avoir un préavis? Et puis, qui est ce Capitaine Jack, déjà? »

Rory se renfrogna : il avait immédiatement senti que cet individu était un séducteur à tout craindre. Amy pourtant, se retenait à son bras et continuait à sourire puis, constatant l'air grognon de son ami, l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres en lui disant de ne pas être jaloux, qu'elle reconnaissait le type à des kilomètres et ne voyait pas s'embarquer sur ce genre de croisière.

« Certaines ne se gêneraient pas. » commenta Rory, tout en se sentant mieux de savoir qu'il n'était pas déclassé à nouveau.

« Ne sois pas ridicule. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien lui trouver? »

« Il est plus grand que moi. »

« Oui, et alors? »

« Il a ce manteau qui n'est pas mal. »

« On ira t'en acheter un dès la semaine prochaine. »

« Et la façon qu'il avait de te regarder… »

« De quelle façon il me regardait? »

« Il est très séduisant. » se contenta de dire Rory.

« Et tu penses que je vais sauter sur le premier homme séduisant qui franchit la porte de notre maison alors que je suis enceinte jusqu'aux yeux et qu'il arrive avec des cadeaux pour deux bébés? Ce n'est pas une entrée très romantique. Et puis, il aurait beau être le dernier homme sur Terre…. »

Le Docteur se releva en grommelant et Amy perdit immédiatement le fil de ce qu'elle disait, au grand désespoir de Rory qui aurait bien aimé entendre la fin. Il se doutait qu'elle l'aimait bien, mais une fois de temps en temps ou même une fois tout court, il aurait adoré savoir qu'il comptait pour elle autant qu'elle comptait pour lui. Si son cœur avait été une pièce, murs et plafonds auraient été tapissés de son image, mais qu'en était-il du sien? Est-ce qu'il y avait seulement un cadre accroché à un mur avec une petite étiquette du genre 'Rory : pas repoussant, s'accroche à mes basques et fidèle comme un chiot'? Oh, tant pis : il acceptait ce rôle parce qu'il n'existait aucune autre femme dans l'univers, aucune autre personne, qui le faisait sentir si vivant.

« Docteur? » demanda Rose.

« Pas un rêve. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Les capteurs confirment que les ondes alpha et bêta n'étaient pas en phase avec le sommeil. Et le Tardis refuse de me dire ce qui s'est passé durant les quinze dernières minutes. Elle n'a jamais fait ça! » s'écria-t-il en se grattant le cuir chevelu.

Il avait besoin de réfléchir et le pépiement de ces oiseaux était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase! Son précieux Tardis était en train de lui cacher la vérité, de lui mentir! À lui!

Il ferma les yeux, un instant, un bref instant, son cœur droit rata un battement.

Et il se redressa d'un coup sous le coup d'une angoisse incompréhensible.

Rose était assise à ses côtés et lui souriait, essayant de dissimuler sa confusion. Elle vérifia instinctivement que le bébé allait bien. Encore heureux qu'elle ait pu se rendre jusqu'au divan avant de s'effondrer : tomber sur le plancher aurait pu provoquer l'accouchement et ça n'aurait pas été de chance alors que tout était prêt pour la fête.

Le Docteur se remit debout, examinant la pièce d'un air soupçonneux. Rose le toucha doucement: « Tout va bien? »

Et elle tournait la question comme une affirmation.

« Oui, bien sûr, tout va bien. J'espère juste que Jack n'a pas mangé tout le gâteau à la banane. » répondit-il légèrement.

« Il n'oserait pas. » dit Rose avec un nouveau sourire. « Tu es sûr que tout va bien? »

« Oui, juste… j'ai rêvassé et c'était un peu étrange. »

« Oh. Rêver du passé n'est pas désagréable. Le présent est simplement différent. »

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et se dandina le plus dignement du monde vers la cuisine à la recherche de quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent.

Le Docteur resta choqué : comment savait-elle qu'il avait rêvé du passé? Et si jamais il n'avait PAS rêvé du passé? Et si jamais…

« Oh, il est parfaitement moelleux! » dit Jack en avalant une autre bouchée

« Laisse-en pour les autres! » ordonna Martha en mettant le gâteau hors de sa portée.

« Hey, vous aviez promis de m'en laisser! » dit le Docteur en faisant irruption dans la cuisine. « Pour un peu, Jack et Mickey allaient tout manger! »

À l'exception de Rose, tous le regardèrent avec surprise, puis continuèrent à dévorer les petits et les grands plats. Amy avait l'air un peu pâle et Rory la soutenait.

« Tout va bien, les amoureux? » demanda le Docteur.

Amy se mordit les lèvres et hocha la tête et Rory articula un petit oui qui manquait terriblement de conviction.

« C'est parce qu'Amy est un peu fatiguée et a essayé de se reposer. En s'assoyant, elle n'a pas vu que la chaise avait été reculée et a manqué s'écraser. » dit Gwen avec une grimace d'excuse. « Pardon, j'aurais dû dire qu'elle a trébuché au lieu de tomber à côté de la chaise, c'est plus acceptable. »

« Fatiguée? » s'inquiéta le Docteur.

« Juste la tête qui tournait un peu. Ça va maintenant. »

« Si le bébé a décidé de s'inviter à la fête, il faut nous prévenir. » dit Sarah Jane avec un clin d'œil.

Le Seigneur insista et Amy hocha la tête en tapotant la main de Rory : « Il m'en faut plus pour me mettre à terre. »

« Au fait, je me demandais pourquoi vous étiez revenus à Leadworth. Amy, j'aurais pensé que tu aurais insisté pour habiter à Gaslgow! Ton Écosse te manquait tellement! »

« Eh bien, quand l'occasion s'est présentée, Rory faisait déjà ses stages en médecine à l'hôpital où tout le monde l'aime bien. C'est le chouchou de tout le monde depuis cette histoire de gens dans un faux coma. Je me suis habituée à ce coin un peu tranquille. Après trois ans de galipettes dans la galaxie, ce n'était pas si mal d'avoir soudain un seul soleil dans le ciel et de savoir quel jour de la semaine on était. »

« J'aurais pu trouver un stage ailleurs, j'ai eu suffisamment de bonnes recommandations mais, franchement, j'ai grandi ici. C'est moins chouette qu'une grande ville, mais si nous voulons vraiment rejoindre 'la civilisation', il y a toujours le moyen de s'y rendre en voiture. Et nos amis viennent nous voir régulièrement. » ajouta Rory en désignant l'ensemble des personnes dans la pièce.

« Impossible. » dit fermement le Docteur avant de se tourner vers Rose et d'examiner son ventre rebondi. « Rose, dis-moi, comment est-ce arrivé? »

Jack éclata de rire et donna une grande claque dans le dos de son ami : « Tu veux vraiment qu'elle raconte en détail comment ça s'est passé? Je pensais, à ton âge, que tu savais. En tout cas, si tu y es allé 'en tâtonnant', je crois que la demoiselle a mis du sien! »

« JACK! »

« Non, non, non, je veux dire que Rose ne peut pas être enceinte. Pas de moi en tout cas. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? » répliqua-t-elle lentement en portant la main à son ventre. « Bien sûr qu'il est de toi. Nous… enfin, tu sais, nous… »

Elle rougit et Jack étouffa un rire sous le regard impérieux de la jeune femme.

« Rose, tu sais que j'adorerais que ce soit vrai, mais ça ne l'est pas. Je ne sais pas comment ça pourrait être possible! Tu le sais aussi! Tout ceci... »

« Tout ceci est notre vie, Docteur, alors lâchez-nous un peu la grappe! » lança une voix autoritaire appartenant à une rouquine (rien qu'au ton, on le devinait).

Il se retourna, de plus en plus inquiet : « Non, non, Amy, tu ne comprends pas. »

« Je comprends que tu es en train de faire un foin pour rien. » s'écria-t-elle.

« Comment Rory pourrait-il être le chouchou de l'hôpital où il fait son internat et avoir cette allure? N'importe qui lui aurait déjà dit de se faire raser les tifs et d'éviter à tout prix de mettre une cravate avec un t-shirt! »

« Ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois! » se défendit l'intéressé.

« Et ce n'est pas pire qu'un futur papa qui voyage dans le temps avec future maman tout en continuant à porter, beau temps mauvais temps, une paire de Converses et un complet trois pièces rayés! J'ai peur de voir la garde-robe du bébé ! » se moqua perfidement Amy.

Mais Rose réfléchissait et essayait de se souvenir. Un pépiement d'oiseau coupa court à ses réflexions et elle se tourna vers le Docteur pour lui dire que ce pépiement… avait quelque chose… de bizarre.

Ils étaient dans la maison : comment un oiseau pouvait-il chanter si fort à l'intérieur?


	3. Roulement de tambours

**Après une formidable suggestion d'Asadal et l'approbation officielle de la Miss, j'ai changé le Maître des rêves pour un autre personnage, tout aussi terrifiant, qui mènera le pauvre Docteur (et Rose évidemment) vers des dangers horribles et monstrueux.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**PS Commentaires toujours appréciés**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Rose décolla sa joue du sol avec une grimace pendant que le Docteur se ruait à nouveau vers la console, rouspétant encore devant l'inutilité d'avoir une machine à voyager dans le temps qui ne se montrait un peu coopérative. Amy et Rory se plaignaient à mi-voix en se relevant (encore).

« Comment peut-on savoir si c'est le futur? » demanda Amy

« Comment peut-on savoir si nous ne sommes pas dans le passé? » répliqua le Docteur avec une certaine sécheresse.

« Quelle excellente question! » s'exclama l'intrus qui était familièrement assis un peu à l'écart, les coudes sur les genoux, et qui grattait pensivement une barbe naissante.

Rory, Amy et Rose se tournèrent instinctivement vers l'origine de cette voix pendant que le Docteur fermait les yeux et qu'un long frisson (causé par la peur? le soulagement? la reconnaissance de l'inévitable?) parcourait son corps. Sa main s'était figée sur la manette qui n'enclenchait par les moteurs. Ses pieds étaient soudainement en plomb et ses cœurs battaient comme deux moineaux, capables de se heurter sans cesse aux barreaux de sa cage thoracique.

Le Docteur n'avait pas besoin de se tourner pour savoir à quoi il ressemblait : blond, les yeux aussi mobiles qu'une girouette, le corps mince et osseux. Les doigts longs qui pianotaient peut-être déjà ce rythme à quatre temps qui marquait sa folie. Physiquement, ils se ressemblaient comme des frères. C'était douloureux de penser que le dernier enfant de Gallifrey était là, à nouveau, lui offrant la possibilité… de… d'un pardon?

« Le bon Docteur ne semble pas surpris de ma présence. » persifla l'inconnu avec un sourire qui mis Rory mal à l'aise, lui rappelant les expressions bizarres et incompréhensibles qu'il avait observées chez les patients schizophrènes.

« Qui êtes-vous? » demanda Amy avec morgue.

« Toujours la question, n'est-ce pas? Allons, Docteur, vous faites les présentations ou je m'en charge? »

Rose avait lentement et discrètement fait le tour du poste de pilotage et se tenait prête à bondir sur l'intrus. Ce dernier pourtant, leva un sourcil, et le trait similaire avec celui du Docteur lui fit perdre son élan. L'homme fit claquer sa langue avait mépris et la fit reculer.

« Vous devriez leur raconter notre histoire. » dit-il encore.

« Manque de temps. » murmura-t-il. « Ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait résumer en deux phrases. »

« Oooo, vous croyez? Moi, je le pourrais cependant. Je suis le Maître et je contrôlerai l'univers, tuant probablement ce cher Docteur dans la foulée. Il est le Docteur et essaiera de m'en empêcher, ce qui provoquera ou bien sa mort ou bien celle de ses compagnons. Heureusement, il semble y avoir un certain choix. J'oubliais un détail? »

« C'est un Seigneur du temps. » dit le Docteur avec lassitude.

Rose cru deviner un trémolo dans ses mots, mais non… impossible.

« Le Maître? » dit Rory

« Oh yeah! » répliqua l'intéressé qui avait décidément les yeux brillants de folie.

Il n'avait pas le droit de piquer les paroles du Docteur, songea Rose avec colère.

« Comment êtes-vous arrivé dans le… » commença-t-elle.

« Chut, chut, chut! Vilaine fille. Tu voulais me faire quoi il y a moins de deux minutes? Je ne suis pas idiot - très, très loin de là s'il faut le dire - et j'ai bien vu que tu en pinçais pour cet idiot à rayures! Par tous les saints et les enfers, c'est presque révoltant de voir à quel point vous pouvez vous avilir avec les races inférieures! » dit-il avec dégoût en s'adressant au Docteur.

« Ne la mêlez pas à ça. » protesta le Docteur.

« Troooop taaaaard. » chantonna-t-il avec la voix aigue d'un enfant. « Elle est déjà dedans. Quoi, ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas remarqué cette courge géante et sa jumelle qui trimbalaient leur ventre en jurant que vous y étiez pour quelque chose! »

« Hey! » protesta Amy en faisant un pas vers le Maître, suivie de près par une Rose insultée.

« En attendant, Poil-de-carottes et Miss Peroxyde feraient bien de se calmer et de m'écouter. J'ai imaginé une occasion en or pour que le Docteur se dépasse. Vous adorez les situations impossibles qui mettent en danger vos amis, non? Vous adorez prendre cet air supérieur et leur fermer le clapet avec une phrase comme 'évidemment que les Judoons ressemblent à des rhinocéros, puisque les grosses bêtes qui vivent sur la Terre sont les déchets d'une tentative ratée d'inclure un peu plus de neurones dans leur énooooorme cervelle'. Allons, Docteur, vous pouvez me le confier, parole de Gallivreyen, je ne dirai rien! »

Sur ce, il éclata d'un rire qui fit sursauter Rory et Amy. Le Docteur jouait toujours les statues et la Terrienne blonde ne s'expliquait par pourquoi il n'avait pas son ressort habituel. Elle aurait voulu se rapprocher de lui, vérifier qu'il allait bien, s'assurer qu'il n'était pas en train de succomber à… une sorte d'hypnose de la part du Maître. Et pour le Tardis, peut-être que c'était la présence d'un second Timelord qui bloquait les circuits? Non, c'était stupide : la console était conçue pour six pilotes. Mais pourquoi est-ce que le Docteur ne sortait pas une de ses répliques formidables qui faisaient mouche et qui « moucherait » le Maître?

« Quoi qu'il en soit, le danger vous guette et il vous faut trouver un moyen de le contrer. Oh, j'adore ça! Je pourrais m'amuser comme ça pendant des années! Et le Docteur sait que je ne bluffe pas, pas vrai, Docteur? Vous souvenez-vous de ces quinze années, à l'Académie, où nous avons simplement refusé d'adresser la parole aux vieilles croûtes qui nous enseignaient 'le savoir de l'univers'? Quelle bonne blague. Ils ont essayé de refaire le coup, après nous, mais nous avons été les premiers. Piètres imitateurs. Ah! Le bon vieux temps… Mais ne soyons pas nostalgique, sinon les p'tits oiseaux vont chanter à nouveau et ce serait terrrrrriblement dommage que je ne finisse pas de vous révéler le plan. Où en étais-je… Ah oui! Le danger. »

Des pépiements d'oiseaux se font entendre.

« Oooooh, tant pis. Je continuerai plus tard. Ou plus tôt. Ça dépend si vous êtes dans le passé ou le futur. Aurevoir! » ajouta-t-il en agitant la main comme un gamin.

Les pépiements les assourdirent et, même si Rose essayait de lutter, elle se retrouva allongée et les paupières aussi lourdes que des enclumes.

La transition entre ce qui se passait dans le Tardis et ce qui se passait à Leadworth se fit sans douleur, sans plus de deux secondes de décalage. Elle fermait les yeux en grondant contre le Maître et elle les rouvrait, dans les bras de Sarah-Jane et de Jack. Elle battit des mains, les repoussant un peu impatiemment et se précipita vers le Docteur, qui était veillé par Gwen.

« Qui est ce Maître? Comment peut-il être dans le Tardis? Et comment fait-il pour nous envoyer dans le futur? »

« Le Maître? » s'écrièrent Jack et Martha.

Le Docteur hocha la tête.

« Il est mort! Je l'ai vu mourir sur le Valiant. »

« Moi aussi. » renchérit Martha.

Ni un ni l'autre ne mentionnèrent qu'ils avaient vu le Docteur pleurer sur le corps inanimé de celui qu'il avait appelé son frère. Le dernier Seigneur du temps devait rester le dernier - pour le bien de l'humanité - peu importe la peine qu'ils lui causeraient en lui enlevant à nouveau ce frère. Inconsciemment, les deux témoins de la fin du Maître pensaient également - et sans s'être consultés - que le Docteur avait besoin d'être protégé malgré lui de ses bonnes intentions. Le Maître ne pourrait jamais être réformé et le Docteur se briserait les cœurs en essayant. Tout à fait lui.

« Oh. Il est revenu. Puis il… enfin, je ne sais pas trop. Il a trouvé un moyen de ne pas partir. » dit-il d'un ton léger.

Rose rougit. Oui, l'autre aussi avait trouvé un moyen de déjouer la mort, mais ce n'était pas pareil!

« Il est dans le Tardis? » fit Jack avec beaucoup trop de calme.

Il vérifiait déjà son holster, prêt à rendre à Dame la Mort celui qu'elle avait laissé s'échapper. Martha ne semblait pas aussi agressive, mais quelque chose dans son regard indiqua à Rose qu'elle ne laisserait pas les choses en plan. Déjà, elle s'orientait vers le jardin de la maison où avait été stationné le Tardis.

« Il n'est pas dans le Tardis, pas dans notre Tardis, pas maintenant. » dit le Docteur. « Il est… dans le Tardis, dans le passé. »

« Vous devriez être plus clair. Comment est-il arrivé dans le Tardis dans le passé? » demanda Gwen.

« Il est possible de repartir et de le retrouver? » fit Ianto.

Tous se retournèrent vers lui : il parlait à peine, mais sa solution semblait idéale.

« En temps normal, oui, mais non. Enfin, je veux dire, en théorie, si nous savions… Nous pourrions programmer le Tardis pour aller à la date spatiale, mais nous étions dans le vortex et je ne comprends pas comment il a pu pénétrer dans le Tardis, mais oui, nous pourrions théoriquement retrouver le point spatial et temporel et… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il faut alors? » coupa fermement Sarah Jane.

Le Docteur et Rose reconnurent le ton : l'énergie que cette femme mettait à défendre la planète en prenant le danger à bras le corps prouvait que ce n'était pas elle qui s'effraierait et se cacherait derrière le Docteur en pillant de terreur.

« Vous connaissez le Maître? » demanda Amy en essayant de changer de sujet de conversation.

« Oui. » dit simplement Sarah Jane avec un petit hochement de tête. « Pourquoi ne pas utiliser le Tardis? »

« Parce que nous ne sommes peut-être pas dans la réalité. » répondit le Docteur, ce qui eut pour résultat d'immobiliser tout le monde. Les ballons gonflés d'hélium avec les dessins de bébés et de canards bougeaient lentement, produisant un frottement de caoutchouc. Sur le comptoir, il y avait encore une portion de gâteau à la banane et quelques miettes traînaient à côté de l'assiette. La fenêtre au-dessus de l'évier était entrouverte et les rideaux voltigeaient dans la brise. Et rien de tout cela n'était la réalité.

« Pas la réalité? » dit Rory avec incrédulité en se rapprochant d'Amy.

« Pas la réalité? » dit Rose en essayant d'assimiler l'impensable. Comme pour la narguer, le bébé donna un coup de pied et elle porta la main à son ventre. Non, ce n'était pas réel… Mais elle portait un vêtement de maternité et elle était prête à tuer quiconque ferait du mal à son enfant. Le Docteur disait que ce n'était pas réel, mais sa réaction était réelle! Son cœur savait que c'était réel!

Sarah Jane se rapprocha de Rose et essaya de lui faire comprendre que le Trickster pouvait provoquer des hallucinations et…

« Le Docteur dit que NOUS sommes dans une hallucination. » protesta Rose en se mordant les lèvres. « Comment fait-on pour sortir d'une hallucination? »

« Nous y sommes déjà arrivés. » fit le Docteur avec calme.

Il n'aimait pas trop repenser à ce que Sarah Jane avait dû sacrifier pour sortir de l'hallucination lors de son mariage.

« Comment pourrions-nous être dans une hallucination? Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour le Maître? » dit Amy.

« Et si nous sommes dans une hallucination, quel peut-être le danger? » fit Rory en se rappelant l'avertissement de l'autre cinglé.

« J'ai dit que nous étions probablement dans une hallucination, mais même une illusion peut tuer. Il y a des choses qui nous dépasse. » murmura le Docteur en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

« Le Maître n'est pas ici. Quoique… peut-être qu'il pourrait apparaître? Il faudrait peut-être vérifier le Tardis, juste au cas où? » ajouta Rose en effleurant le bras du Seigneur du temps.

Elle craignait soudainement que le Maître les oblige à affronter des dangers où la fuite serait la seule solution : comment faire avec deux femmes enceintes jusqu'aux yeux? Peut-être que c'était sa façon de faire une plaisanterie macabre? Alors qu'ils avaient pu échapper à tous les monstres de la galaxie, ils se feraient avoir simplement à cause d'un petit ralentissement de rythme. Elle porta à nouveau la main à son ventre. Non, elle ne pouvait même pas en vouloir à ce bébé. Même si ce n'était qu'une illusion.

Jack s'impatienta et dégaina son arme. Sarah Jane fronça les sourcils à la vue du pistolet, le Docteur grommela un commentaire peu obligeant, mais Gwen et Ianto imitèrent leur patron.

« My! J'imagine que Mickey a emporté son fusil préféré dans le coffre de la voiture et qu'il va se joindre à votre petite armée? » railla Rose.

« Oui, en parlant de Ricky-Mick-Mickey, où se cache-t-il? » fit le Docteur en tournant la tête.

Martha et Jack échangèrent un regard, Sarah Jane haussa les épaules avec incertitude. Gwen et Ianto surveillaient les alentours, pensant peut-être surprendre l'arrivée du Maître. Finalement, Jack se porta volontaire et demanda : « Qui est Mickey? »


	4. Être ou ne pas être

**Désolée pour la durée entre deux chapitres. Je travaille un peu trop et je n'ai plus de neurones disponibles pour les fics. Heureusement, d'avoir lu le nouveau chapitre d'Asadal hier soir m'a donné un petit boost (à suivre : Le Docteur, mon Maître et moi). **

**Donc, suite de la fic. Enfin!**

**Bonne lecture :-)**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

« Mickey… Mickey est Mickey, voyons! » fit Rose, cherchant à comprendre la blague que Jack lui faisait.

Sarah Jane et Martha étaient perplexes, Gwen et Ianto se faisaient discrets.

« Mickey Smith! » dit Rose avec force.

« Il devrait y avoir un lien de parenté? » demanda Sarah Jane qui essayait de se montrer rationnelle et compatissante.

« Non. » dit patiemment le Docteur. « Enfin, vu le nom, oui, mais très, très loin dans le temps. »

Rose s'adressa à Amy et Rory, les pressant de l'approuver, mais ils n'avaient aucune idée de la personne qu'elle décrivait et se contentaient de l'observer avec tristesse, comme si cette petite crise était la faute de son état.

« Ce n'est pas possible! Martha, tu es mariée avec… » dit Rose.

Tous pouvaient voir qu'il n'y avait pas d'anneau à son doigt et Rose laissa tomber les derniers mots… tout en se laissant elle-même tomber lourdement sur la première chaise disponible, incapable de comprendre. Comment pouvait-on oublier une personne? Comment pouvait-on perdre Mickey?

La culpabilité qu'elle avait toujours vaguement ressentie à son égard revenait en force et lui coupait le souffle. Elle revoyait avec netteté combien elle avait négligé son petit ami alors même qu'il avait été prêt à beaucoup pour elle. Elle revoyait la façon dont elle l'avait planté dans la rue pour se ruer dans le Tardis, vers on ne sait où! Elle revoyait son expression quand il avait appris qu'elle était revenue (elle ne lui avait même pas appris elle-même!). Dire que pendant son absence, il avait gardé le secret sur le Tardis… Il avait sauvé le monde avec son portable, puis avait sauvé sa mère du Slitheen, puis avait voyagé avec eux et sauvé l'autre monde des Cyberman avant de revenir pour tenter de protéger sa dimension d'origine. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le garçon timide, un peu maladroit, qui préférait regarder un match à la télé : il était Mickey Smith, Défenseur de la Terre. Il avait une nouvelle petite amie, il s'était marié et affrontait tous les dangers que la galaxie jetait sur la planète.

Elle était très proche de pleurer, mais elle se retint. Elle était plus forte que ça. Pleurer ne permettrait pas de le retrouver. Où était-il? Quel monstre l'avait enlevé? La simple pensée qu'elle pouvait agir lui rendit sa vigueur et elle toussota pour dissimuler cette faille.

« Je me souviens de lui, Rose. » dit doucement le Docteur.

Elle faillit éclater en sanglots, mais Amy et Rory se mirent chacun d'un côté et l'enlacèrent. Rose pu ravaler son chagrin et fit bonne figure.

« Donc nous avons un disparu. » fit Gwen avec professionnalisme. « Nous pouvons faire le tour de la maison et du jardin avant de paniquer et de visiter toutes les planètes, s'il-vous-plaît? »

« Mon neveu s'est perdu dans un parc durant trois heures. » mentionna Ianto. « Ma sœur m'a hurlé dessus durant six mois. Je crois que je déteste les parcs rien que pour ça. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu m'as dit la semaine dernière quand nous avons fait cet arrêt à 2 heures du matin dans… »

« Jack, pas maintenant. » fit Rose avec un fantôme de sourire.

L'homme bien trop séduisant ne la regarda pas, se félicitant de savoir détourner la conversation. Sa réputation pouvait servir à des buts plus amicaux qu'il n'y paraissait, songea-t-il encore.

« Mickey Smith. Description. Signes distinctifs. Habitudes. » fit Gwen en ignorant le rougissement de Ianto.

Quelques minutes plus tard, sauf Rose et Amy qui avaient été priées de rester dans le salon ou la cuisine, tous s'éparpillèrent dans la maison, le jardin et les rues environnantes. Le véhicule de Torchwood avait fourni détecteurs et autres instruments de pointe. Le Docteur se contentait de son tournevis sonique, comme d'habitude. Un à un, ils revinrent auprès des deux jeunes femmes, n'ayant pas trouvé trace de Mickey.

Cela ne surprit pas le Seigneur du temps. Mickey n'avait pas simplement disparu : le fait que personne ne se souvienne de lui, que l'anneau ne soit plus au doigt de Martha et qu'il n'y ait plus cette paire de gants que le jeune homme adorait et les trucs typiquement Mickeyesques dans la voiture (pas plus que d'arme gigantesque dans le coffre sécurisé du véhicule) portait à croire que c'était toute l'existence-même de Mickey qui avait disparu.

Ce qui avait certaines implications auxquelles il songeait sans plaisir.

Rose s'attendait sans doute aux résultats des recherches, car elle ne manifesta aucune surprise.

« Qu'est-ce que Martha va dire? Elle m'a remplacée dans le Tardis, mais ça n'a pas marché à cause de moi, puis Mickey est arrivé et il a disparu par ma faute. J'ai l'impression que nous ne sommes pas dues pour être amies. »

« Qui est Martha? » demanda Sarah Jane avec hésitation. « Je pensais que nous cherchions Mickey Smith. Rose, tu n'es pas sujette à des hallucinations, n'est-ce pas? Docteur, vous devriez peut-être… Enfin, je sais que ce n'est pas le cas, mais peut-être que tu devrais te reposer. »

Le Docteur ferma les yeux, sachant enfin quel était le danger de cet univers. C'était le même depuis toujours. Son Croque-mitaine personnel. La présence de Rose, sa chaleur et toute la tendresse qu'elle lui prodiguait étaient une barrière contre les souvenirs amers, contre l'inévitable réalité : ils vieillissaient et disparaissaient, ils oubliaient, changeaient, trouvaient un monde meilleur et l'abandonnaient. Il était seul, toujours seul. La maudite malédiction des Seigneurs du temps. Le Maître avait beau jeu de le moquer sur ses fréquentations avec les êtres inférieurs! Leur plus grand défaut, dans sa situation, était leur espérance de vie si courte… si courte. Il n'osa pas regarder Rose. C'était inutile. Son image était gravée en lui. La sienne et des dizaines d'autres. Avec la mémoire infaillible des enfants de Gallifrey, il pouvait se souvenir de l'inflexion de chaque mot de toutes les conversations. Amy, Rory, Martha, Sarah Jane, Jack, tous… depuis sa petite Suzie, certains qui avaient voyagé avec lui, d'autres qui avaient « seulement » couru avec lui pour battre les monstres, le destin et la mort. Tous avaient disparu ou étaient condamnés à disparaître. Et il resterait seul.

C'était la même émotion qu'à l'époque mythique de ses huit ans, quand il avait été obligé de quitter pour l'Académie. Plus de champs, plus de prairies, plus de ciel, plus rien d'autre que les couloirs et les salles de classe et les professeurs trop sérieux et solennels. Et cette initiation… Il frissonna de peur, revoyant cet espace magnifique et terrible qui, s'il était en quelque sorte vivant, n'avait aucune conscience, aucune âme.

Il était resté le même. Il était toujours le petit garçon de huit ans, forcé de quitter sa maison pour être confronté à l'impossible… le même petit garçon qui s'était sauvé et qui n'avait jamais cessé de le faire durant les 900 et quelques années suivantes. Il avait cherché à retrouver son enfance et son innocence sur Terre. Pour le bien que ça lui avait fait! Chacun de ses compagnons lui avaient apporté un peu de ce sentiment d'appartenance à un temps, à une planète, à une maison… et chaque fois, il les avait perdus.

Rose l'enlaça, mais il resta de marbre. Il la perdrait, elle aussi, fatalement. Et il la pleurait déjà (ou encore). Amy et Rory avaient déjà choisi leur qutodien; ils auraient un seul ou une douzaine de bébés, ils vieilliraient et la génération suivante porterait un peu d'eux-mêmes dans l'éternité. Quant à lui, il avait l'éternité (ou presque). Que c'est long l'éternité, parfois.

Le danger de ce monde était le pire qu'il pouvait envisager : non seulement ses compagnons disparaissaient-ils, mais ils étaient oubliés. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à Donna, cette formidable Donna Noble, dont la punition avait été si terrible. Que ne donnerait-il pas, à présent, pour être puni de la même façon? Oublier! Tout oublier! Perdre la mémoire, les responsabilités et les regrets, c'était retrouver l'innocence. Le Docteur savait déjà, pourtant, qu'il n'oublierait jamais. Le Maître avait créé ce monde pour le torturer. Chacun de ses compagnons disparaîtrait et il resterait là, seul, avec sa mémoire infaillible et toute l'éternité pour passer en revue ses erreurs, ses échecs et les morts.

Il frissonna à nouveau et rouvrit lentement les yeux. Rose devina l'étendue de sa détresse dans son silence et caressa son visage, dessinant les lignes de ses pommettes, de sa mâchoire, de son menton.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je me souviens d'eux, Docteur? » demanda Rose, qui désespérait de le tirer de son apathie. Sa voix trahissait son inquiétude pour lui et, comme elle un peu plus tôt, il parvint à enfouir son émotion pour faire face. À cause d'elle.

Il sursauta. En effet, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se souvenait?

« Vous n'avez pas été en contact avec un non-humain de type cyclotomutoïde récemment? » demanda Gwen en consultant une liste sur son ordinateur de poche.

« Non, seulement un Seigneur du temps, des plantes carnivores intelligentes et des piranhas. »

« Docteur! Vous lui faites courir des risques dans son état? » s'exclama Jack. « Elle ne peut pas courir à sa vitesse habituelle. Enfin, Rose, désolée, mais il est visible que c'est plus un dandinement qu'un déhanchement sexy ces temps derniers. »

« Oh, ce n'est pas grave. Et puis, à titre d'information, les piranhas ne mangeaient que les plantes carnivores et étaient plutôt sympathiques au final. Et les plantes chantaient affreusement faux. »

Le Docteur avait eu le temps de se reprendre et il avait failli répondre que cet univers où les gens disparaissaient n'était pas plus dangereux que les Jardins célestes de l'empereur Caponsh III, mais il se tut. Peut-être que le Maître était en mesure de les entendre, peut-être était-il en mesure d'altérer cet univers. Il avait fait une erreur, car Rose se souvenait. En utilisant Rose, le Docteur pourrait les sauver et ramener Mickey et Martha, faire en sorte que ce bon vieux Jack et Gwen et Ianto et Amy et Rory et tous les autres ne soient pas oubliés. Il sourit et serra un peu plus fort la main de sa compagne.

Cet univers avait une faille et il était sans doute possible de s'en sortir! Il ouvrit la bouche et… les oiseaux se mirent à chanter.


	5. La mort n'est pas la pire fin

**Si vous avez lu jusqu'ici, vous avez compris que j'ai pas mal changé les deux univers de l'épisode. L'histoire donnait la chance de faire quelque chose de tellement fou que j'ai placé une de mes idées les plus terrifiantes. Vous pouvez m'en vouloir de faire souffrir ce cher Docteur. Je plaide coupable.**

**En attendant, bonne lecture. **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ils étaient à nouveau dans le Tardis. Pourquoi? Pour combien de temps? La machine à voyager dans le temps qui n'avait jamais fait défaut à son pilote était inerte. Oh, l'éclairage était toujours opérationnel et les écrans scintillaient, mais aucune commande ne s'amorçait. Même l'écran principal ne pouvait être déplacé qu'avec peine et dans un grincement un peu lugubre, comme contre sa volonté. Rose se serait presque attendue à voir le Docteur roucouler des mots tendres au Tardis. La situation était bien différente et mettait la Terrienne mal à l'aise. Pour la première fois, elle lisait sur les lèvres du Seigneur du temps des grossièretés, des injures et il grommelait des mots qui n'étaient pas traduits automatiquement. Rose devinait qu'il s'agissait de pur gallifreyen et s'interrogeait peu sur leur sens. Il suffisait de regarder comment il se comportait pour en connaître la signification.

Le Docteur donna un coup de pied à la console qui vibra sourdement sans pour autant s'activer : « Stupide machine! J'aurais dû te remplacer depuis longtemps! À quoi est-ce que tu peux bien me servir! Tu ne m'obéis que quand ça te chante! »

Rose essayait de se dire qu'il réagissait devant le danger de l'autre monde, celui où les êtres qu'il aimait disparaissaient mystérieusement. Mais elle se ravisa rapidement quand il empoigna la masse et se mit à faire pleuvoir les coups sur les boutons. Après le cinquième, il s'arrêta d'un coup, fatigué et sans avoir obtenu plus de résultats. Un étrange silence le fit se retourner : Rose, Amy et Rory l'observaient, un peu effrayés. Rose lui ôta lentement la masse des mains et se recula auprès de ses amis, restant inconsciemment un pas devant eux. Une position défensive.

« Quoi? Pourquoi me regardez-vous comme ça? C'est mon Tardis, c'est moi qui décide quoi faire avec cette stupide ferraille. » Il grima de colère et leur tourna le dos « Même pas assez de gratitude pour me dire merci. » grommela-t-il rageusement.

Rose confia rapidement la masse à Rory, qui s'en empara comme rassuré d'avoir de quoi se défendre, et essaya de calmer la colère du Docteur, mais il l'évita et se jeta dans le fauteuil de pilotage. Après avoir posé cavalièrement les pieds sur la console et croisé les bras, il la dévisagea : « Eh bien, c'est à votre tour, les petits. Trouvez un moyen de faire fonctionner le Tardis. Moi, elle ne m'écoute pas. Et qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire d'ailleurs? Je pourrais tout aussi bien passer le reste de ma vie dans les couloirs. Bien plus intéressant que tous ces endroits où rien n'arrive jamais pour me faciliter la vie. Tssss…. Quand je pense que je vous aurais amenée sur la planète Caponsh. Une planète complètement inoffensive. Mais noooooon! Il a fallut que je choisisse expressément le jardin privé de l'empereur où il conserve des piranhas. Parlons de fatalité et de karma, puis changeons de planète! Oh, mais non, impossible! Les Daleks vont débarquer ou bien les Sontarans ou bien une faille va réintroduire la peste bubonique dans le parc d'amusement du satellite de loisir Paradis 8000. Tsss, vous pourriez faire apparaître des dragons sur une planète tropicale et vous arranger pour qu'ils crachent de la glace plutôt que du feu! C'est une malédiction! »

« Vous n'allez pas bien du tout. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a fait? » répliqua Rose qui ne se laissait pas déstabiliser par un tel discours. Ça ressemblait si peu au Docteur qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir.

« Qui ça? »

Rose désigna du menton l'homme ou le fantôme qui était calmement assis à califourchon sur un des piliers-corails. Le Docteur bondit du fauteuil à la vue du Maître qu'il avait oublié.

« Ben ça! Il n'est pas encore parti? Vous restez pour admirer le spectacle? » nargua-t-il après s'être planté à la base du pilier.

« Non. J'attends que vous compreniez d'où vient le danger de cet univers. » dit le Maître en soupirant doucement.

« Le danger? Le danger! Quel danger? Ils trouveraient le moyen de me faire périr d'ennui, ça, pas de doute. Quant à faire fonctionner le Tardis, ils peuvent toujours courir, c'est pas pour demain la veille! »

« Ton jumeau m'a expliqué les manœuvres de base. » dit Rose. « Je pourrais peut-être… »

« Oui, mais oui, c'est ça! Laisser un singe géant piloter la merveille décrépite de l'ingénierie gallifreyenne : quelle magnifique idée! Vas-y, Rose! Pilote le Tardis! »

« J'ai essayé, mais il n'a pas répondu aux commandes. Est-ce que tu l'aurais programmé sous contrôles isomorphiques? »

« Bien entendu! Comme si j'allais permettre qu'on puisse, même accidentellement, manœuvrer le Tardis! »

« Si j'étais le Tardis, je ne me laisserais pas faire! Tu t'entends parler? Qu'est-ce qui te prend? C'est le Tardis, le meilleur vaisseau de l'univers! »

« C'est à voir. Il a de la compétition. C'est un vieux type 40. » grinça le Docteur.

Rose écouta attentivement : le Tardis ne produisit pas un son, pas même un rot de protestation, ce qui était complètement inhabituel.

« Le Tardis est peut-être en cause, mais vous aussi! Je suis sûr que c'est la faute du Maître! Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait? » cria-t-elle à l'intéressé.

« Moi? Rien. » dit le Maître.

« Quel est le danger de cet univers, alors? » demanda Amy.

Rory essaya de la faire taire, songeant que la situation était suffisamment explosive pour éviter d'attirer l'attention du Maître… et du Docteur quand il était dans cet état. Mieux valait marcher sur des œufs pour le moment.

Le Maître répondit poliment que le danger de cet univers était le même que d'habitude. Rose haussa un sourcil irrité : « Les dangers habituels? Les Daleks? Les Cybermen? »

Un frisson à l'idée des Daleks et du souvenir de Martha et de la clé Osterhagen. Un pincement au cœur au souvenir des Cybermen et de Mickey. Ets-ce qu'ils étaient en danger également dans cet univers-ci? Comment faire pour les sauver si le Tardis ne coopérait pas un minimum?

« Il faut adopter une perspective plus large, miss Tyler! À une époque, les gens croyaient que l'atmosphère des marais leur donnait la fièvre. Ils ne comprenaient pas que les moustiques étaient porteurs de la malaria. Vous dites que les Daleks sont une menace terrifiante? Certes. Mais cherchez un peu plus loin la vérité. Même avec votre cerveau de primate, ce n'est pas une tâche impossible. Après tout… vous connaissez le Docteur, ce qui est une référence. »

Il sembla beaucoup s'amuser de sa dernière phrase comme s'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie.

« Le danger est toujours celui qu'on ne peut pas voir. Comme un minuscule moustique. » ajouta le Maître avec malice en rapprochant son pouce et son index à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre.

Rose grimaça d'impatience et se rapprocha du Docteur pour l'examiner. Il se tendit et s'énerva rapidement : « Mais laisse-moi tranquille! Je vais bien, je suis seulement un peu sur les nerfs. C'est le Tardis qui ne m'écoute pas. C'est SA faute! »

« C'est ça, oui. » fit Rose avec dérision.

Elle avait déjà vu le Docteur 'sur les nerfs' et ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à cela. Il n'était jamais blessant intentionnellement. Rose ne l'avait vu agressif qu'à deux reprises et, au fond, c'était à cause de la stupidité de gens qui mettaient en péril beaucoup d'autres gens. Il n'était impatient qu'avec les imbéciles, jamais avec ses compagnons et jamais - jamais! - de cette façon. Rose en déduisait donc qu'il était malade ou manipulé. Le Maître lui avait peut-être tripatouillé le cerveau ou bien il avait amené avec lui une machine qui le rendait ainsi. Pourtant, s'il fallait fouiller tout le Tardis pour retrouver un engin inconnu… Rose frémit rien qu'à cette idée.

Elle inspira et essaya de se calmer. Curieux. D'habitude, rien que le fait d'être à proximité du Docteur la rendait plus alerte et d'humeur joyeuse. Cette fois, il avait beau s'agiter comme il le faisait tout le temps - et même un peu trop - Rose ne savait pas sur quel pied danser. Cette agressivité était nouvelle. Cette colère était nouvelle. Les mots blessants étaient nouveaux. Elle avait l'impression d'être devant une autre personne. Elle guetta les gestes du Maître qui jouait toujours à Maître-Corbeau-sur-un-arbre-perché, mais il se contentait de taper inlassablement et du bout des doigts sur le pilier. Ta-ta-ta-ta. Ta-ta-ta-ta. Ta-ta-ta-ta. C'était presque hypnotique. Elle se secoua. Il fallait trouver le moyen de mettre le Maître dehors et de ramener le Docteur à un état normal.

« Impossible. » susurra le Maître. « Il n'a jamais été normal. »

Il éclata de son rire horrible, mais Rose se planta sous le pilier et arbora son air le plus féroce. Le Maître s'interrompit, posa son menton sur son poing et haussa un sourcil- curieusement, le cœur de Rose fit un pang - : « Eh bien, j'espère que vous avez de l'ambition et de l'entêtement. Parce qu'il faudra plus que les capacités d'une petite Terrienne pour résoudre ce problème. »

Rose se mordit les lèvres, ravalant une répliquant mordante : le Maître avait raison.

Le Docteur était toujours d'humeur sombre et se concentrait sur des réflexions intérieures tout en jetant des coups d'œil furieux vers le Maître qui se balançait presque joyeusement sur son pilier. Rose revint pensivement près d'Amy et de Rory. Puis elle se souvint. Elle était peut-être une simple humaine, mais ça ne l'avait jamais empêchée de sauver le monde.

« Il a fait quelque chose au Docteur et il y a certainement un moyen de le guérir. » dit Amy.

« Je ne suis pas malade! » s'écria le Docteur en se redressant d'un bond. « Arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi. Pour changer. » ajouta-t-il un ton plus bas.

Il s'appuya de dos à la console, laissant traîner ses doigts sur le rebord d'une série de cadrans et de commandes. Après quelques secondes, il pianota distraitement.

Les yeux de Rose se rétrécirent.

Ta-ta-ta-ta. Ta-ta-ta-ta. Ta-ta-ta-ta.

Il se rendit compte du changement d'humeur de la jeune femme et s'écria : « Quoi encore? »

Rose se contenta de jeter un coup d'œil au Maître qui avait adopté une pose détendue, la jambe pendante, le menton niché dans sa paume droite. Il pianotait sur sa joue le même rythme. Quand Rose blêmit, il hocha la tête : « Oui, miss Tyler, c'est exactement le danger. »

Et il éclata de ce même rire désaccordé qui mettait mal à l'aise Rose. Les harmoniques étaient soudainement bien trop semblables à celles du Docteur. Est-ce qu'il devenait vraiment un double de ce fou? Et si oui, comment inverser cette espèce d'osmose psychotique?

Le Maître l'observa un long moment puis soupira : « Rien à faire de plus… Allez, du vent. »

Les oiseaux chantèrent à son commandement, mais Rose eut le temps de plusieurs pensées avant

Elle se dirigeait vers une réalité où ils pouvaient tous disparaître, mais la mort n'était pas si horrible comparativement à la réalité du Tardis. Ils seraient tous en danger de mort - de disparition - mais c'était moins terrible que de voir le Docteur changer à ce point. Elle avait accepté depuis longtemps la possibilité de le perdre (l'éloignement, la vieillesse, tous les monstres, sans compter la tendance qu'il avait à vouloir se sacrifier un peu trop souvent), mais pas le voir gagner la compétition du plus cinglé des Seigneurs du temps survivants.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**J'ai fait référence à des dragons qui crachent de la glace. C'est un clin d'œil whovien à la fic en cours de Missfantasy (Vague de froid). Si vous avez la chance…**


	6. Faille

**Un merci à ma beta Angel pour ses commentaires! Si vous voyez un ange faire les allers-retours entre l'Europe et le Canada, c'est elle.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Rose tremblait encore. Sa bouche était complètement sèche. Elle dut inspirer plusieurs fois avant que son cœur ne cesse de battre la chamade. En la voyant blême, le Docteur la blottit contre lui et Rose se répéta plusieurs fois qu'elle était dans les bras de son Docteur. Son Docteur. Qu'il n'était pas méchant ou indifférent, qu'il n'allait pas l'accabler d'injures ou d'insinuations blessantes. C'était _son_ Docteur.

« Je suis désolé, tellement désolé. » murmura-t-il en l'embrassant sur le front. « Je… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit. Je… ne sais pas ce qui m'arrivait. »

Dans le Tardis, il avait eu l'impression que tout était contre lui, qu'il ne contrôlait rien et qu'il deviendrait fou s'il ne parvenait pas à faire fonctionner le Tardis. Pourquoi le Tardis refusait-il de lui obéir? Et Rose… Il avait du mal à se faire à l'idée de ce qui lui était passé par la tête quand Rose… Il se mordit les lèvres en l'enlaça un peu plus fort.

Un dernier frisson parcourut l'échine de Rose et elle se libéra de son étreinte en lui demandant s'il n'en avait pas une petite idée. Il hésita assez longtemps pour qu'elle pianote le rythme à quatre temps sur le bord de la table. La réaction des autres ne se fit pas attendre.

Jack fit jouer la sécurité de son arme dans un cliquetis de mauvais augure sous leurs yeux ébahis. Rory sembla envier l'allure dangereuse du beau capitaine; Amy était déconcertée par la soudaine violence à fleur de peau de Jack; Sarah Jane réagit à la vue de l'arme comme devant un serpent à sonnette.

« Je savais que ce salopard trouverait un moyen de revenir. Il faut plus qu'une balle pour arrêter des types comme ça. » grinça Jack.

De toute évidence, il était plus que partant pour fournir ces balles. Son envie de rendre la pareille à celui qui avait pris plaisir à le tuer de mille et une façons durant un an était palpable.

« Du calme. » fit le Docteur en leur rappelant qu'ils faisaient la navette entre deux dimensions et donc que le Maître n'était pas avec eux pour le moment.

Jack grommela qu'il était d'accord pour accompagner le Docteur – lui et son fusil.

« Ça suffit, Jack. »

Jack semblait bien seul tout à coup. Ianto et Gwen n'étaient pas aux côtés de Jack. Son coeur se serra soudainement en comprenant qu'ils avaient été effacés à leur tour. Le Docteur se rembrunit : c'était comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existés. Et ça pouvait expliquer que Jack soit un poil plus agressif que celui dont ils avaient l'habitude : ils n'avaient jamais rencontrés les personnes qui avaient adouci son éternité. Mais qu'est-ce qui causait ça, bon sang? Et pourquoi Rose se souvenait-elle et pas Amy et Rory?

Évidemment, s'il avait un peu de temps pour réfléchir… C'était le genre de choses sur laquelle il ne pouvait jamais compter.

« Docteur! » s'écria Amy.

Si seulement il pouvait avoir tort de temps en temps, songea-t-il en se tournant vers ce qu'elle pointait.

Dans le salon, on aurait dit que venait de s'allumer un projecteur géant comme ceux des premières d'Hollywood. La lueur crue et blanche était si brillante que les visages de tous ceux présents semblait couvert de craie. Rose saisit la main du Docteur pendant qu'Amy murmurait : « C'est la faille. La faille dans le mur de ma chambre. Comment est-ce que la faille peut être ici et maintenant? Vous l'avez refermée il y a des années! »

Amy avait fini par raconter à Rory cette histoire, mais il n'avait jamais cru qu'une simple faille dans le mur puisse inspirer une telle terreur. Il s'était trompé. La lumière les piégeait comme les phares de voiture hypnotisaient les animaux surpris sur la route. Plus personne ne bougeait.

« Ça n'est pas la même faille. » murmura le Seigneur du temps. « Ça ne peut pas être la même faille. »

« La même forme. La même lumière. » souffla Amy.

« Si c'est cette chose qui fait disparaître nos amis, ce n'est pas la même. Le Prisonnier Zéro a pu s'échapper jusque chez toi, à l'époque, en la traversant. Il n'a pas été rayé de l'existence pour autant. Si Mickey, Martha, Gwen et Ianto étaient passés dedans, ils auraient simplement aboutis ailleurs. Nous aurions pu les retrouver avec le Tardis. Non, c'est quelque chose de différent qui s'est déguisé. Le Maître n'a pas utilisé la même faille. »

« Comment ça 'le Maître n'a pas utilisé la même faille'? Vous voulez dire qu'il contrôle ce qui se passe ici? » s'écria Sarah Jane.

« Il l'a dit, dans l'autre dimension. » confirma Rose avec regret.

« Il semble du moins avoir le pouvoir de nous transporter dans la dimension de son choix au moment qui lui convient. » dit le Docteur.

« Mais s'il veut nous tuer, pourquoi ne pas simplement le faire? Je ne m'en plains pas s'il y a une façon de s'en sortir, mais ce type n'est pas logique. » dit Rory.

Rose, Amy et Sarah Jane éclatèrent de rire, bien que celui d'Amy ressembla plus à un chevrotement, mais Sarah Jane fut la première à se reprendre : « Qui a jamais prétendu que ce 'type' était logique? »

Le Docteur eut un fantôme de sourire. Le Maître ne voulait pas le tuer, pas physiquement du moins. En finir aussi vite n'était pas satisfaisant et n'exigeait aucun talent. Non, il y avait un plan, il avait toujours un plan, généralement compliqué et absurde. Et douloureux. Cela s'était toujours passé comme ça.

Le Docteur fit un pas vers la faille, mais Rose le retint fermement par la manche : « Tu ne t'approches pas de ce truc. »

« Je dois l'examiner. »

« Tu le fais d'ici. » ordonna-t-elle.

« Comment veux-tu que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit d'ici? » rouspéta le Seigneur du temps en pointant son tournevis sonique vers la faille.

« Je m'en fiche. Tu ne t'approches pas. » répéta Rose.

Le Docteur faillit répliquer, mais les autres se mirent du côté de Rose en lui bloquant le passage.

« Si ce machin a avalé des gens, il ne vaut mieux pas y aller. » dit Jack en poussant sur ses épaules pour le faire reculer.

« Ça ne prend pas un diplôme extraterrestre pour comprendre que c'est dangereux. » ajouta Amy en mettant son ventre rebondi dans le chemin. « Il faudra me passer sur le corps si vous voulez y aller. »

Le Docteur ravala sa salive et Rory fronça les sourcils, guettant le moment improbable où il essaierait de se faufiler en bousculant sa femme. Il était prêt, lui aussi.

« Docteur, je ne doute pas un instant que tu perceras tous les mystères, mais si tu pouvais rester vivant en même temps… » dit doucement Sarah Jane.

« Si c'est notre réalité réelle, tu ne peux pas laisser en plan ta famille. » compléta Rose en posant une main sur son ventre.

« Rose! » gémit le Docteur. « Ce n'est pas du jeu! »

La jeune femme hocha la tête : « Non, en effet. Je ne me suis pas mise en danger depuis des mois parce que c'était ton argument principal pour assurer la sécurité du bébé. De notre bébé. J'ai rempli ma part du contrat, donc tu es sensé rester avec moi et ne pas te jeter dans la première faille venue. »

« Et si ce n'est pas notre 'réalité réelle'? » répliqua le Docteur sur le même ton.

« Ce n'est pas en disparaissant ici que tu vas résoudre ce problème. Le Maître a dit que les deux dangers étaient mortels. Si nous mourrons ici et qu'il s'avère que c'est l'univers réel… »

Rory était très mal à l'aise de les entendre parler d'univers réel ou pas. Est-ce que le monde ne pouvait pas simplement être, pareil d'un bout à l'autre?

« Je suis d'accord avec Rose. » coupa-t-il. « Un problème à la fois. Nous sommes chez nous et la faille de la chambre d'Amy est dans notre salon. Docteur, vous pourriez la refermer comme la première fois? »

« Non. »

Amy en fut presque insultée. C'était toujours de SA faute si des trucs bizarres et dangereux se produisaient, c'était toujours lui, heureusement, qui avait la solution pour les tirer du pétrin. C'était lui qui les entraînait dans cette valse en suivant une musique complètement étrangère et en ignorant les pas et les conventions. Rory et elle avaient eu un peu de mal à se faire à un quotidien sans catastrophe et sans danger de mort particulier, mais ils avaient fini par se détendre et apprécier leur maison, leur jardin, leur quotidien. Les aventures, c'est bien, mais il fallait bien reprendre son souffle à l'occasion! Amy avait eu quelques mois de calme, mais dès que ce type en Converses revenait, les ennuis le suivaient. Et cette fois, il disait tout simplement qu'il ne pouvait rien faire? Amy fit un pas vers le Docteur.

Rory la retint gentiment par le bras et il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'elle retrouve son sang froid.

« Qu'est-ce que nous pouvons faire? Se sauver? Utiliser le Tardis? »

« La faille nous suivrait probablement. » dit Rory.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir! »

« Il a raison. » dit simplement le Docteur. « C'est ma faute. »

Rose secoua la tête, mais il répéta que c'était sa faute. Le Maître avait monté cette série d'événements pour lui, à cause de lui, pour le faire souffrir. Les autres étaient touchés, oui, mais uniquement parce que c'était le plus sûr moyen de le blesser. Le Maître le connaissait trop bien. Il serra un peu plus la main de Rose. C'était un crève-cœur de voir disparaître Martha et Mickey et Gwen et Ianto, bien qu'il les connaisse à peine, mais perdre Rose… Perdre Rose à nouveau? Il n'y avait plus de Martha pour le soigner et le tirer de ses regrets. Impossible de trouver une nouvelle Donna pour mettre un peu de baume sur sa solitude. S'il perdait Rose à nouveau… il ignorait ce qu'il deviendrait. Peut-être que la douleur le tuerait. Ce serait sans doute la meilleure solution. Mais le Maître ne le permettrait probablement pas.

Il se demanda encore pourquoi Rose se souvenait. Il aurait voulu croire que c'était parce qu'ils étaient liés à travers le temps et l'espace, que les séparer était impossible, du moins, très difficile. Il aurait tellement voulu y croire.

Il en avait assez de jouer avec le Maître. Il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une seule chose : la seule chose à laquelle le Maître ne s'attendait pas.

Il embrassa Rose, puis prit son élan vers la faille.

Jack dégaina, le visa et tira.

Ses jambes le lâchèrent et le capitaine le rattrapa avec un petit rire : « C'était évident que vous alliez vouloir vous sacrifier pour nous. Tellement prévisible que le Maître n'attendait probablement que ça pour nous rendre la vie encore pire. Alors, tenez-vous tranquille un instant et nous allons réfléchir tous ensemble. »

Le Docteur avait la constitution d'un escargot à cause du paralyseur et dû se contenter de décocher un regard furieux à ses compagnons.

Évidemment, les oiseaux se mirent à chanter à cet instant précis.


	7. Face cachée

**Je m'étais promis de poster le chapitre 7 rapidement.**

**Et euh… avertissement, accrochez-vous!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Rose avait peur. Ce n'était pas nouveau. Seulement, si elle avait peur, c'était désormais du Docteur et non plus pour lui. Il faisait le tour de la console du Tardis, essayant avec minutie tous les contrôles, il inspectait les entrailles et examinait les câbles et les fils. Ses lèvres bougeaient de temps en temps. Il ne parlait pas et ignorait complètement ses compagnons. Rose tressaillait chaque fois qu'il manipulait un levier avec brutalité.

Amy et Rory avaient adopté la même stratégie de discrétion. Ils se cachaient un peu derrière la rambarde et faisaient de leur mieux pour ne pas avoir l'air de respirer. Rose ne pouvait s'y résoudre. S'il y avait un moyen de tout arranger, ça passait forcément par le Docteur. Forcément.

« Sans doute. » murmura le Maître qui avait abandonné son perchoir pour se glisser derrière Rose.

Elle sursauta et lui fit face. Il leva les mains avec un sourire d'excuse. Rose tiqua : un sourire _d'excuse_? Lui? Non, c'était probablement une autre de ses stratégies pour la déconcerter. Elle s'obligea à rester attentive à tous les détails, y compris au léger shuip shuip que produisaient les chaussures du Docteur pendant qu'il refaisait une inspection des commandes.

« Vous lisez mes pensées? » demanda Rose avec le plus de mépris possible.

« Possible. Mais pas nécessairement. Votre air inquiet et le fait que vous ne le lâchiez pas des yeux… Et je n'oublie pas que vous êtes sa compagne préférée. Et donc que son humeur doit vous concerner. Et vous inquiéter. Oui, je crois que vous vous inquiétez pour lui, mais qu'il commence à vous effrayer, pas vrai? »

« Tout va s'arranger. »

« Ha ha haaaa, la réplique typique du compagnon du Docteur. Il vous a bien éduquée. Je vous donne la note parfaite. »

« Je suppose que ça vous amuse? »

« Peut-être. »

« Pourquoi le faites-vous alors? »

« Faire quoi? Je ne lui fais rien! Il se fait cela tout seul. »

Il s'approcha et lui fit lentement faire demi-tour pour la placer face à la console principale. Et au Docteur.

« Regardez-le. C'est un Seigneur du temps qui n'a plus le contrôle de son Tardis. C'est un Seigneur du temps prisonnier. Imaginez le Docteur prisonnier, ma chère. Quelle serait sa réaction? Le déni? Le refus? Regardez-le bien, votre Docteur, chère Rose. Il est le dernier de sa race et il est prisonnier de son Tardis. »

« Il n'y a pas que ça. » protesta Rose. « Vous lui avez fait quelque chose. »

« J'ai juste clarifié les possibilités. Oh, ne soyez pas si stupide. Vous êtes au courant que les Seigneurs du temps voient le passé, le présent, le futur et tous les avenirs possibles. Ils apprennent à faire avec sinon ils deviennent fous. »

« Vous l'avez rendu fou? »

« Non! » rugit le Maître en faisant pivoter Rose à nouveau en serrant trop fortement ses épaules pour l'obliger à l'écouter. « Il s'est rendu fou tout seul! Je lui ai simplement montré les avenirs les plus probables et il a fait le reste. »

« Les avenirs… Je vais lui donner un enfant? » ne put s'empêcher de demander Rose en songeant aux implications.

Le Maître grogna de dépit au sujet des Terriennes qui s'attachent uniquement aux détails. « Il a tout fait tout seul, je le répète! TOUT SEUL. Je lui ai simplement montré le canevas de base. »

« Il n'y a que deux avenirs possibles pour lui? La mort là-bas ou la folie ici? »

« Ça… ce ne sont que les résultats. On ne peut pas tuer un Seigneur du temps aussi facilement. Enfin, oui, on le peut, mais c'est contre leur volonté et ce n'est pas amusant du tout. Non, non, du tout. Par contre, quand ils commencent à désirer la mort… Oh, c'est un spectacle formidable! »

« J'avais raison, vous voulez le tuer! »

« NON, stupide enfant! Je ne veux pas le tuer. Je ne PEUX pas le tuer. J'ai essayé des douzaines de fois avec toutes sortes de plans. Non, il ne peut pas mourir par ma main. »

À quelques mètres, le Docteur frappait la console du bout des doigts. Ta-ta-ta-ta. Ta-ta-ta-ta.

« Il va devenir comme vous. » comprit Rose.

« Oh, seulement si cette réalité est la bonne. » badina le Maître.

« Il ne peut pas devenir comme vous! Impossible! »

Le Maître haussa un sourcil, comme il l'avait fait plus tôt et Rose reconnu, cette fois, la ressemblance d'avec le Docteur.

« Yep. » dit le Maître en faisant claquer le P « Il devient un peu comme moi et je deviens un peu comme lui. Nous devenons compagnons et l'univers ferait bien d'être prêt à ce qui va suivre! »

Elle recula avec horreur. Le Docteur deviendrait un peu le Maître et le Maître deviendrait un peu le Docteur? Elle ne savait pas si c'était de voir le Docteur transformé ou bien un peu du Docteur à l'intérieur du Maître qui lui donnait envie de vomir.

« Ou bien c'est peut-être le bébé. » taquina le Maître.

Tous les avenirs possibles se résumaient donc à ça?

« Yep. Allons-y! » ricana le Maître en se mettant à danser autour du pilier sur lequel Rose s'appuyait. « Et vous ne pouvez rien y faire. Je n'y suis pour rien. C'est lui qui fait tout. C'est lui qui décide de tous les détails. »

« Alors cette réalité est la bonne? »

« Qu'est-ce que la réalité, chère Rose? Est-ce que c'est un rythme à quatre temps et un Tardis idiot ou bien une faille et un bébé sur le point de naître? »

Rose essaya de se concentrer et de ne plus entendre la voix joyeuse et irritante du Maître. Le Docteur n'était pas mort et il ne s'était pas régénéré. Il ne pouvait donc pas avoir changé en profondeur. Il s'était peut-être laissé happer par l'atmosphère de cette réalité que le Maître devait contrôler tout aussi bien que l'autre et le Maître devait avoir fait quelque chose pour le changer en surface. Mais en profondeur, il était toujours le même.

« J'ai toujours prétendu que la faiblesse du Docteur était ses compagnons. Il devient horriblement humain avec le temps. S'attacher à des bipèdes aussi primaires. Non, vous n'êtes pas laide, mais votre capacité cérébrale équivaut à peine à celle d'un boulon du Tardis. On peut apprécier un boulon, c'est toujours utile, mais l'aimer? Lui parler? L'emporter en voyage en lui réservant un siège en première classe? »

Rose n'entendait pas le Maître et ne songeait plus qu'au Docteur. La nature du Docteur. Le dernier Seigneur du temps, l'aventurier sans famille, sans attache et qui détestait devenir trop émotionnel. Il se prétendait un être de pure logique mais savait réagir avec innocence également. Contre l'impossible et l'impensable, il trouvait sa voie. Et il bataillait avec les mots. Le Docteur les utilisait comme une arme, comme un bouclier, comme une protection. Les mots avaient un pouvoir. C'était pour ça qu'il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait, pour ça qu'il préférait l'enlacer - et l'embrasser maintenant, dieu merci! - plutôt que de briser la magie par un mot trop faible ou trop fort. Les mots. Il fallait en passer par là. Le Docteur écouterait toujours les mots. Encore fallait-il choisir les bons.

Elle s'avança après avoir inspiré profondément.

« Tu ne devrais pas. » murmura Amy. « Il n'est pas dans son état normal. »

Rory jetait des regards de côté vers le Docteur et ajouta qu'il n'aimait pas le voir pianoter du bout des doigts comme ça. Rose hocha la tête. Oui… la part du Maître s'incrustait un peu plus dans le Docteur. Il fallait y songer. Le Docteur pouvait être convaincu avec les mots, mais le Maître, lui, comment pouvait-on le déjouer?

Le Docteur la vit arriver bien sûr, mais ne fit pas un mouvement. Il ne réagit que lorsqu'elle passa trop proche de la console et effleura presque une manette.

« Touche pas à ça! » aboya-t-il.

« Pfff, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse de ton stupide Tardis? Si on doit rester ici, je vais me préparer un sandwich. »

« Hein? »

« Sandwich. Nourriture. Manger. Besoins biologiques de base. » récita-t-elle avec mépris. « J'ai faim et s'il y a un banquet dans l'autre réalité, ici, c'est pas super. »

Il sembla étonné de sa remarque sur l'autre réalité, mais se reprit si vite que Rose ne sut pas avec certitude si elle était sur la bonne voie. Elle se détourna, hésita brièvement avant de lui demander s'il voulait quelque chose. Il grommela une réponse que Rose n'attendit pas réellement. Elle revint moins de cinq minutes plus tard avec un plateau.

Elle posa le plateau sur le fauteuil, apporta un peu de nourriture à Amy et Rory qui murmurèrent qu'ils n'avaient pas faim. Elle hocha la tête et leur indiqua discrètement de faire comme si.

Elle revint près de la console, grappilla quelques raisins et prit soin de rester suffisamment éloignée de la console pour ne pas provoquer de réaction trop violente.

« Si le Tardis est en panne… » commença-t-elle courtoisement.

« Le Tardis n'est pas en panne. » coupa sèchement le Docteur. « Lumière, air, nourriture. Les commandes ne veulent pas m'obéir, c'est tout. »

« Il y aurait un moyen de les remettre à zéro? De les rebooter? »

Il ne répondit pas.

« Je pourrais parler au Tardis. »

« Ouais, c'est ça. Pour ce que ça a donné. »

Rose faillit réplique que ça avait donné un Docteur bien trop charmant, bien trop merveilleux et qu'elle avait gagné au change, mais ça n'était certainement pas la chose à dire.

« Il faut essayer quelque chose. »

« Je l'ai fait. » grinça-t-il. « Tu penses faire mieux? »

Rose inspira : le Maître était trop présent dans son attitude, dans ses gestes, dans sa voix. C'était le Maître, car rien ne rappelait le Docteur. Ce dernier était trop loin. Il restait néanmoins une façon de le ramener. Peut-être.

Elle revint près de Rory et d'Amy et leur passa discrètement une seringue qu'elle avait volée dans l'infirmerie du Tardis : « Si je n'y arrive pas, il faudra l'utiliser. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? » fit Rory.

« Arriver à quoi? » renchérit Amy.

« Taisez-vous! » ordonna le Docteur. « Vous m'empêchez de réfléchir! »

Ta-ta-ta-ta. Ta-ta-ta-ta. Le rythme s'accélérait, la pause entre chaque série était à peine discernable.

« Nous taire? Pour quoi faire? » s'écria Rose en revenant vers la console.

Amy ouvrit de grands yeux devant cette attitude rebelle. Rory manipulait la seringue avec inquiétude.

« Pour que tu puisses te concentrer inutilement sur le Tardis? Les commandes ne te répondront pas parce que tu n'es pas le Docteur. Tu es malade. Il t'a changé. »

Elle jeta un regard plein de mépris vers le Maître.

« Mon humeur ne regarde que moi. Quant aux contrôles du Tardis, ils sont isomorphiques. Je n'ai pas changé ma biologie, donc… »

« Le Tardis est plus qu'une machine. Elle sait que tu n'es plus toi-même. Nous le savons aussi. »

« J'ai changé? »

« Oui. »

« Tant mieux. Je fais place nette. On repart en neuf. Je pourrais peut-être me régénérer pour l'occasion. »

Il ajusta son nœud de cravate et ajouta qu'un renouvellement de garde-robe s'imposait.

« Un costume noir, des souliers convenables et une cravate qui n'a pas l'air d'un Picasso. »

Rose prit sur elle, fit un pas de plus et le poussa agressivement en criant qu'il n'avait pas le droit de ne plus être le Docteur. Il ricana : « J'ai tout les droits! »

Rose le frappa de toutes ses forces en criant. Instinctivement, le Docteur agrippa le premier objet à sa portée, le même maillet qu'il avait utilisé un peu plus tôt pour défoncer la console. Il brisa la tête en la frappant sur le rebord du fauteuil qui s'affaissa de côté.

Rose sentit seulement une légère pression, puis elle entendit le cri d'horreur d'Amy. Une chaleur se répandait dans son ventre, mais elle n'en tenait pas compte. Elle observait le visage du Docteur. Il affichait un sourire de satisfaction qui se brisa soudainement. Le manche de la masse dépassait du ventre de Rose. Elle le toucha et la douleur la remplit.

Amy et Rory s'étaient précipités vers elle et l'allongèrent doucement au sol. Rory faisait pression sur la plaie et empêchait le pieu de bouger. Rose souriait.

Les genoux du Docteur plièrent et il blêmit : « Rose… »

« Je savais que je pouvais te sauver. Mon Docteur. »

Les mots le fouettèrent. C'était les mêmes que le Méchant Loup avait eu à bord du Satellite V. Rose avait préféré risquer sa vie que voir mourir le Docteur. Et à nouveau…

« Oh Rose… »

« Oh Rose…. » persifla le Maître. « Bon, on sait comment ça va finir ici. »

Il claqua des doigts et les oiseaux chantèrent.


	8. En pleine lumière

**Chapitre final**

**o-o-o-o-o**

Rose n'avait jamais été plus près de voir le Docteur pleurer qu'à ce moment. Il était toujours à genoux et ses épaules frissonnèrent et se redressèrent un peu quand elle caressa son visage : « Tout va bien. »

C'était un pieu mensonge puisque la faille qui avait dévoré pratiquement tout le salon commençait à ronger la cuisine. Il referma la bouche, cligna des yeux et l'étreignit férocement, se blottissant dans son cou, inspirant son parfum et la sentant si tiède, si vivante, si présente! Il tremblait violemment et même au travers de leurs vêtements, Rose ressentait les battements de ses cœurs.

« Tout va bien. » répéta-t-elle encore de ce même ton aimant et qui se voulait rassurant.

« Je… Tu…. Rose Tyler, je… Je suis désolé, tellement désolé. »

« Je sais. »

La faille aspira le premier mètre de carrelage de la cuisine et Amy toussota poliment. Le Docteur libéra Rose et ravala son chagrin en une seconde. La fuite dans l'action était encore la meilleure solution. Mais il ne lâcha pas la main de Rose. Il inspira et retrouva son entrain : « Quelqu'un a une idée? »

« Oui. Nous traversons la faille. » répondit Rose avec calme.

Amy et Rory s'étranglèrent et le Docteur haussa un sourcil incrédule.

« Tu veux mourir aux deux endroits? » lui reprocha vertement Amy. « C'est ça, ta solution? »

« C'est une bonne idée. Une idée géniale, même. » murmura le Docteur, à l'étonnement de Rose. « Je veux dire, tout est une question d'intention. »

« Pas question qu'on s'approche de ce truc! » renchérit Rory. La solution était suicidaire. La faille se contenterait de les tuer et de les annihiler de la réalité (la fausse ou la vraie ou peu importe, on s'en fichait). « Ce n'est pas parce qu'on souhaite quelque chose très fort que ça arrive. »

Mais le Docteur comprenait enfin les choix que le Maître lui offrait : vivre avec le poids terrible des émotions et les conséquences douloureuses capables de le détruire ou bien vivre sans émotion et détruire tout ce qui comptait. Il se rappelait Adélaïde Brook qui avait eu le cran de le remettre dans le droit chemin et de la même façon que Rose : leur gifle magistrale et leur sacrifice l'avaient ramené à la raison.

Au moment même où il était anéanti à l'idée de les perdre, il réalisait qu'eux aussi étaient dévastés à l'idée de le perdre. Leurs efforts insensés menant à leur sacrifice afin qu'il survive était soudainement la plus grande preuve d'amour à son égard dont ils étaient capables. Ils le faisaient souffrir par leur mort, mais ils le considéraient assez fort pour endurer la douleur et assez précieux pour mériter de perdre la vie pour lui. Ses cœurs se gonflèrent de fierté, d'amour et de gêne. Il ne se sentait pas digne de tant d'amour et d'espoir : il portait tellement d'échecs, de douleurs, de morts.

Pour ces fous magnifiques, pour ces êtres qui le chérissaient et qui étaient sa famille, son refuge, son devoir et son futur, il endurerait la douleur, la solitude et l'éternité. Sa malédiction personnelle était leur bénédiction. Il perdrait toujours ses compagnons, comme il avait perdu Gallifrey, mais il resterait le Docteur. Il fallait puiser assez de force dans les moments de pur bonheur pour endurer tout le reste.

« Nous sautons tous ensemble dans la faille parce que c'est la seule chose à laquelle le Maître n'a pas pensé. »

« Et dire qu'on t'a empêché de le faire tantôt! » le taquina Rose.

Mais ce n'était pas pareil et elle le savait. Le Docteur n'y allait pas seul et son intention n'était plus de se sacrifier : ils iraient volontairement, tous ensemble, empruntant ainsi la seule 'sortie' possible, celle menant à l'inconnu et au danger. Autrement dit, ils feraient comme d'habitude et défieraient les règles. C'était comme ça que Rose avait pu s'affranchir du danger de l'autre réalité : elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de mourir, mais de sauver le Docteur. Et ça avait marché.

En se jetant dans la gueule du loup, ils retrouveraient leurs amis ou s'en feraient de nouveaux ou mourraient ou vivraient ou… peu importait, d'ailleurs : ils auraient échappé à un destin prévisible et donc aux griffes du Maître.

« Jack aura survécu à tout ça Il est de l'autre côté, assurément. » dit Rose avec un humour imprévu. « Dans son état, ça pourrait être marrant de l'avoir comme compagnon. Tu l'envoies à l'avant et il prend les coups à ta place. Pratique, sécuritaire et sexy. »

Ses yeux pétillaient de malice et rallumèrent la flamme du Docteur. On pouvait brûler en enfer durant des millénaires pour quelques secondes auprès de cette femme, pensa-t-il. Elle semblait ignorer le pouvoir de ses sourires.

Amy et Rory ne comprenaient pas les détails (Jack avait bien sûr disparu à son tour avec Sarah Jane), mais ils acquiescèrent, saisissant l'implicite. Ils se mirent tous les quatre à rire alors même que la faille effleurait leurs pieds. C'était le plus formidable et absurde pied de nez au destin dont ils étaient capables. Ils formèrent un cercle et s'enlacèrent. Rose se sentait curieusement en sécurité au milieu d'eux, en dépit de la situation. Elle savait qu'ils faisaient le bon choix. Il ne restait plus de doute, seulement une immense bouffée de tendresse pour ses amis et pour Lui.

Ils pensèrent en même temps « Allons-y! » au moment où la faille les recouvrit. Sa lumière était si forte qu'elle transperçait leurs paupières.

Le Tardis ronronnait doucement et accueillit leur réveil avec un « ping » sympathique. Elle était en bon état et ses écrans affichaient une vue extérieure de la planète Saorang. Le Tardis était apparu dans un bosquet de fleurs violacées et le Docteur, après avoir jeté un œil dehors, avait vivement claqué la porte du Tardis avec l'intention de quitter le bosquet. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire plus de cinq pas après avoir dit qu'il fallait se méfier de ces jolies plantes qu'il s'était écroulé. Le reste ressemblait à un rêve.

Et quel rêve!

Rose se souvenait de s'être expliquée avec Martha, d'avoir perdu Mickey, de Jack qui tirait sur le Seigneur du temps pour l'empêcher de se suicider. Et le geste du Docteur de la poignarder, mais qui avait au moins eu pour effet de le sauver de sa propre destruction.

Amy et Rory échangeaient des impressions : c'était donc ça, leur avenir possible? C'était envisageable : un bébé, une maison, une vie douillette. Amy suggéra à son petit ami d'acheter un chien, un poisson rouge et de planter des rosiers dans l'allée. Il protesta qu'il était allergique aux chiens. Amy rétorqua qu'il était surtout allergique à la responsabilité de devoir lui faire faire sa balade à tous les jours.

Rose se mordit les lèvres, blessée malgré elle par cette douce chamaillerie. Elle n'aurait jamais cet avenir-là avec le Docteur. Elle ne pouvait pas lui donner cette possibilité d'éternité. Elle ne pourrait jamais lui donner un enfant, le faire père. Ni maintenant, ni plus tard, ni jamais. L'impression déroutante de vide dans son corps, à l'endroit où il y avait eu un bébé, lui faisait mal. Tout n'avait été qu'un rêve, elle ne pouvait pas s'y accrocher. Elle ne devait pas.

Le Docteur se relava d'un bond, brossa le revers de son manteau et recueilli quelques grains de pollen dans sa paume. Il les zappa avec son tournevis sonique et soupira de soulagement en refermant les doigts dessus.

« Je suis désolé, tellement désolé. C'est ma faute. Je n'aurais pas dû ouvrir les portes du Tardis. Ces fleurs mauves sont des Piézélies, des fleurs hallucinogènes. Un peu de pollen s'est collé à moi et… je vous ai tous entraînés là-dedans. Je les ais neutralisés, il n'y a plus de danger. »

Il remit les petits grains violets à un Rory curieux, tout en le prévenant de s'en méfier.

« Ils sont neutralisés, vous avez dit! »

« On ne sait jamais. »

Le Docteur abaissa un levier sur la console et lui fit signe de jeter le pollen à l'extérieur : « Il vaut mieux les laisser ici. Un bouclier entoure le Tardis vous ne risquez rien. Quand nous partirons, le pollen se déposera au sol. »

« Il vaudrait peut-être mieux les détruire. » Rory ouvrit la porte et la clarté surnaturelle de la faille remplit instantanément l'intérieur du Tardis. Amy hurla, Rose se protégea les yeux avec un bras, le Docteur bondit sur la commande des moteurs et les enclencha.

Bruit de déchirure, gémissements de moteurs, gong d'alarme. Le Tardis était retenu par la faille et essayait de s'en libérer. Tout bascula avec violence. Rory tomba à l'extérieur pendant qu'Amy l'appelait désespérément. Sa veste s'était prise dans la rambarde et l'empêchait de glisser vers la porte et la lumière aveuglante. Rose avait planté ses doigts dans le plancher grillagé et le Docteur se retenait au fauteuil tout en tendant la main vers les commandes en tirant la langue. Les portes claquèrent enfin et les moteurs rugirent et se mirent à pomper normalement. Le Tardis volait follement dans le vortex. Au milieu du chaos, Rose suffoqua en pensant à Rory qui était RESTÉ LÀ-BAS!

Le Tardis se stabilisa, le gong cessa de résonner, le Docteur abandonna la console et se précipita vers une Amy ruisselant de larmes.

« Tu peux te souvenir! Tu peux te rappeler de lui! Concentre-toi sur lui! »

« Il faut y retourner! » pleurait-elle.

Mais Rose savait qu'ils ne le pouvaient pas. Rory était déjà en train de disparaître.

« Rory Williams. Ton fiancé. Vous allez vous marier. Vous allez vivre dans une maison avec un chien, un poisson rouge et des rosiers. » disait rapidement le Docteur. « Rory, ton Rory. Rory et Amy Pond! Il est le héros de Leadworth pour avoir découvert que des patients dans le coma avaient des doubles qui se promenaient dans le village. Venise! Il t'a sauvé la vie à Venise avec ces vampires! Et il a croisé le fer avec le fils Calvieri! Retiens tout, Amy! »

La jeune fille pleurait et hochait la tête, les mains crispées sur le manteau du Docteur. Et soudain, elle cligna des yeux.

« Docteur? » dit-elle avec étonnement en essuyant ses joues. « J'ai pleuré ou bien il pleuvait? »

Le cœur de Rose chavira.

« Ou… oui. Probablement. » répondit le Docteur avec douceur. « Nous avons dû partir de Saorang. »

« Ah bon? Vous aviez dit qu'il y avait des jardins magnifiques, pourtant. »

« Oui. Mais ce sera pour la prochaine fois. »

« D'accord. Bon, j'ai faim. Il doit rester de quoi faire un sandwich dans votre truc, non? Dites, vous allez bien? Vous avez un drôle d'air. »

« Je vais bien. Je vais toujours bien. »

Elle fit une moue, peu convaincue, mais paria avec Rose qu'elle arrivait avant elle à la cuisine. Rose prit sur elle de sourire jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait quitté le poste de pilotage. Elle abandonna ses faux semblants et se rapprocha d'un Docteur soudainement très pâle.

Il peigna les longs cheveux blonds et pleurèrent en silence la disparition de Rory puisqu'Amy ne le pouvait plus.

« La faille. La faille nous suit toujours. Elle était dans le Labyrinthe avec River Song. Elle était dans la chambre d'Amy quand elle était petite. Elle était dans notre rêve. Et elle nous attendait là-bas aussi. »

« Je suis désolé. »

« Ce n'est pas ta faute. » répliqua-t-elle en se blottissant contre lui.

Elle savait instinctivement qu'il avait besoin de sa présence, de sa chaleur, de sa tendresse. Il ressentait cette perte comme était sa responsabilité. Tout ça pour quelques fleurs, pensa Rose avec tristesse. Tous deux se souvenaient, mais pas Amy. Elle sentit une petite boîte dure dans la poche du manteau marron. Le Docteur l'en sortit devant son interrogation muette. La bague d'Amy.

« Rory me l'avait confiée à Venise. Il ne trouvait pas de poche sur son costume italien. Il ne voulait pas la perdre. » murmura-t-il douloureusement.

Elle l'enlaça, partageant son regret, sa douleur et sa culpabilité. Elle laissa sa tête toucher son épaule dans un soupir. Il soupira à son tour. Amy aurait pu avoir la vie idyllique qu'il avait rêvée. Mais sa Rose, elle…

« Ça ne pouvait pas être un rêve prophétique. Parce qu'autrement… »

« Il n'y aurait pas eu de bébé, c'est ça? »

« Non. » chuchota-t-il. « Je suis désolé. La faille nous suit peut-être. Partout. Et je suis tellement, tellement dé… »

Elle le fit taire d'un doigt sur les lèvres, puis l'embrassa : « Je sais. N'en parlons plus. Il faut penser à Amy. Elle va se poser des questions si nous faisons une tête d'enterrement. Et pour ce qui s'est passé dans cette réalité où tu avais tout ce que tu désirais… »

Il haussa un sourcil : « Tout ce que je désirais? »

« Eh bien, je pense que je peux faire un gâteau à ton goût. Si tu n'as pas dévoré le dernier régime de bananes bien entendu. »

Il balbutia quelque chose à propos de plans pour la nuit. Rose rougit et le taquina : « N'essaie pas de compenser pour ce que tu ne peux pas me donner. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais devenir humain juste au bon moment et peupler le Tardis de bébés en Converses. »

Elle l'embrassa sur le bout du nez et s'en fut à la cuisine rejoindre Amy, ignorant à quel point sa petite phrase l'avait stupéfié.

Il mit machinalement le Tardis en mode veille. Lumières tamisées. Écran redressé. Le fauteuil à ressort épousseté. Le manteau marron jeté cavalièrement sur un des piliers. Il hésita et remit l'écrin à bijou dans une des poches de son manteau. Peut-être, un jour, Amy se souviendrait-elle. Il prit le corridor menant à la cuisine, sentant déjà un léger parfum de pâtisserie. Il entendait les rires et les plaisanteries d'Amy et de Rose. Il s'arrêta, jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule vers le plafond.

L'arche caméléonesque était suspendue très haut au-dessus de la console, là où Martha l'avait rangée avant d'accompagner un simple humain, John Smith, à son nouveau poste d'instituteur en 1913.

Toujours fonctionnelle.

**o-o-o-o-o**

**Merci d'avoir suivi ce zode révisé et pour les commentaires (oui, oui, je pense à toi, Asadal!)**

**Je commence immédiatement le suivant qui s'intitule Les Colocataires et qui se déroule sur… Bannerman Road. **

**À bientôt!**


End file.
